Love is friendship set on fire
by Itshnertz
Summary: When Panda goes to the mall for a day, he stumbles across something magical (not literally magical). Someone he thought he would never find. Rating subject to change, there's definitely going to be some juicy stuff in the future.
1. Discovery

Note: the bears are humanized in this, if you wanna see what they look like here's the link art/We-Bare-Bears-613432019

Panda is sitting at home alone, thinking about what he's going to do today. Grizz and Ice bear are out at some convention and Chloe is at school all day, so he's all by himself today. He pulls his phone out from under him on the couch, no new notifications, as per usual. Panda sighs as remembers just how many dating sites he's made profiles on, and still none of them can find a match for him. "You know what?" He says out loud to himself, "I've had it with just laying around depressed, I'm gonna go out and do some stuff". Panda grabs his laptop bag, his phone and his pair of earbuds and confidently marches out the door with a smile on his face.

Panda arrives in town after the long walk that he isn't used to taking by himself, it seemed to have felt much shorter since he didn't have Grizz blabbing at him the whole way. Panda pulls up a map on his phone and sees the new mall that had just finished being built in the corner of the city, it's about a 5 minute walk from where he is currently. He arrives at the mall and walks inside, it's massive. It has everything from gaming stores to pawn shops to beauty salons. Panda's first mission is to pick out a new case for his phone. He goes into the tech store and scans through the shelf of phone cases. One catches his eye, a simplistic multicoloured snap case. He picks it up and studies the box.

"Good choice, that's the one I have." A feminine voice says from beside him, with a hint of a British accent. A chill goes down his spine to the thought that a girl is talking to him. He looks next to him, what he sees nearly makes his jaw fall to the floor. What he sees is a woman seemingly his age, she has black hair with white highlights, green eyes, and freckles scattered along her blush line. She's a bit on the chubbier side in terms of appearance, but not overweight. She's wearing black semi thick rim glasses, a light grey and white plaid over shirt on top of a black t-shirt with the word Overwatch written on it, coupled with the Overwatch logo. She has loose fitting blue jeans and black high top sneakers. Panda is speechless, he's never someone more attractive in his life. He feels like time has just stopped, like he could just stay there and look at her forever. 'Oh my god, did she just talk to me?' Panda says in his head. 'Ok, think of some kind of response, something that she'll like'

"Haha, then I guess we both have good taste" he replies nervously. 'OMFG are you kidding me right now? That's all you could come up with?'. Panda expects her to just disregard him and move on with her shopping, but to his surprise, she giggles.

"I guess we do" she confirms. "But if you're going to get that design, I'd suggest you get the more protective model, I got the snap back and my screen broke when I dropped it" she explains. She gives a little nervous laugh, kinda like she thinks she said something she shouldn't have.

"Thanks, I've already had to replace my screen three times" Panda says, trying to strike up conversation. "I'm just really clumsy I guess, that's why I need a case", she gives a little laugh to his point. Panda doesn't know what's going on, usually he's terrible at talking to girls, but he's on a roll. She holds his shoulder for support and reaches to the back to grab the one furthest back. He shivers, 'oh my god... She's touching me... Ok, don't freak out, just be cool' Panda says to himself in his head. She pulls out the case she's looking for.

"Got it" she gives a smile and hands the case to him. He smiles back,

"Thanks a bunch."

"Zara" she states.

"Huh?" Panda says confused.

"My name, my name is Zara"

"OH, haha, nice to meet you, I'm Panda" He says with a blush.

"Panda? Like the bear?" She asks

"Yup!" He replies confidently. She give a little giggle

"That's a nice name" she says, with a bit of a shy look on her face. "So are you here with friends Panda?" Zara asks.

"Nope, just me today, all my friends are out doing stuff, you?" He replies.

"Same, except for the friends part, I don't really have any of those." Zara answers with a smile.

"You don't have friends? I find that hard to believe" Panda boldly states. Zara chuckles a bit,

"And why is that?" She asks intrigued.

"Well you seem like a pretty nice and fun person" panda says. 'Jeez, was that wrong should I have said that? How in the world and I managing to keep up a conversation. Zara smiles and blushes a bit in response.

"Thanks, I usually try to stay away from being overly social though, too much drama you know?" she says.

"Yup, I hear that. Hey, um. Since we're both on our own, do you wanna maybe walk around together?" Panda asks hopefully, he's surprised with himself, normally he would have had a panic attack before he could even get this far. Zara gives a little giggle,

"Ya! For sure" she replies enthusiastically. "Let's go" she says walking toward the exit of the store. Panda follows her with the biggest smile on his face.

"Um, sir? You need to pay for that." The boy from behind the counter says pointing at the phone case in pandas hand. Panda and Zara look at each other, they both just share a laugh. Panda buys the case and they head out into their day at the mall.


	2. Friendship

"So you don't have a job?" Zara asks while sipping her bubble tea.

"Nope, I don't really need one. Come to think of it I'm not really sure how we afford food….. or anything for that matter" Panda replies. The two share a small laugh.

"Wait, we?" Zara questions.

"Oh ya, me and my two brothers. I didn't tell you about them yet?" Panda says.

"Nope" Zara confirms.

"Well they're pretty cool, my oldest brother is Grizzly, but we just call him Grizz for short, he's really awesome and is always supportive and friendly with everyone, but sometimes he just tries too hard to make everybody happy". Zara listens intently, trying not to miss any details. "Then there's my younger brother Ice Bear, he's pretty cool but he never says much unless he absolutely has to".

"Wait a minute, his name is Ice Bear?" Zara stifles a laugh as she contemplates this.

"Ya, why?" Panda asks confused.

"I don't know, I think it's interesting that you all have such uncommon names. Did your parents give you those names?" Zara questions. Panda is taken aback a bit, having to think about the parenting that never existed in his life"

"Well….. Um… me and my brothers never really….. met our parents… we were orphans" Panda replies with sadness in his voice. Zara covers her mouth.

"Oh my god Pan-Pan, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said anything" Zara says concerned that she offended him. Panda gives out a little chuckle, completely changing the mood.

"Pan-Pan? Did you just call me Pan-Pan?" Panda asks amused that she is being so forward.

"Sorry sorry, I just wanted a nickname for you and…" 'FUCK, ZARA! YOU'RE MESSING IT UP JUST LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!' Zara screams at herself in her head.

"No no, it's fine, it's just that usually only my brothers and really close friends call me that" Panda states with a faint blush. Zara looks back at him blankly, then smiles.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to be close friends, cause I'm calling you that, like it or not" Zara says with a playful two share a laugh. Zara stands up,

"I need to get some new clothes, wanna help me pick some out?" Zara requests hopefully.

"For sure, which store?" Panda asks now also standing.

"Doesn't matter" Zara says with a smile.

"Hot topic work for you?" Panda offers.

"Sure" Zara agrees.

20 MINUTES LATER

"I can't believe they kicked us out because you were complaining to the cashier about how they were ripping off designs from deviantart" Zara laughs with a smirk.

"Ok, Zara you've been saying that for the past 10 minutes you don't have to keep repeating yourself" Panda says getting a bit annoyed.

"Haha, sorry sorry" Zara says trying to stop laughing about how meta the writer is.

"We could try (Insert generic womens clothing store name here)" Panda suggests.

"Sure, they have some nice stuff". Panda and Zara walk into the store. Zara starts looking at pants while Panda is looking at the tops. They scan around for about 6 minutes finding anything they think is cute.

"Alright I found a bunch of tops that I thought would look really good on you" Panda says with a twinkle in his eye. Zara chuckles a bit.

"You're having way too much fun with this Pan-Pan" Zara remarks as she walks towards the dressing room. Panda blushes a bit in embarrassment.

Panda takes a seat outside the dressing room waiting for Zara to make up her mind on what to get. While he sits there he just thinks.'Holly crap, this is going so well! I've never been on this successful of a date before, wait a minute is this a date? I never really asked her, OH CRAP AND I'VE BEEN FLIRTING TOO. That's probably just creeping her out when i do that. I should just play it off cool, act like I don't care and… no don't be a douche…. Ok, just act natural, be yourself.' Panda finishes his little chat with his subconscious.

"So how do I look?" Zara says from in front of him, he hadn't even noticed because he was so wrapped up in thought. He studies her up and down. She's now wearing blue worn short shorts and a burgundy sweater that says 'Ready player one?' written in white sleeves on the sweater are just long enough to cover her hands while leaving her fingers exposed, one of the things that Panda finds the cutest in any girl's outfit. "Hello?, earth to Panda?" Zara calls, Panda had been staring for a bit too long.

"You look totally cute! The combination of the summer time shorts and the autumn sweater contrasts so well!" Panda states. Zara gives out a bit of a laugh.

"You're such a dweeb, Pan" She jokes. Panda takes a little bit of hurt, "But in a good way" she reassures, making him feel better. Zara buys the clothes and the two walk out the front door of the mall.

The two look off into the distance at the now setting sun. "It's getting a bit late Pan, I should really be heading home." Zara says with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Oh… ya" Panda replies disappointed.

"I know!, I'll give you my phone number so you can text me or call me whenever you wanna go on another date!" Zara says excitedly as she scrambles to get out her phone.

'D-date? DID SHE JUST SAY TODAY WAS A DATE?!' Panda starts mentally freaking out he's so excited. Zara writes her number into Panda's phone.

"Make sure you text me ok?" Zara asks.

"Of course!" Panda confirms with a smile. Zara leans in and hugs him, Panda is surprised but hugs back.

"I'll be seeing you" Zara says as she parts.

"See ya!" Panda waves goodbye as she walks down the sidewalk. She turns a corner, Panda goes crazy. He starts jumping all over the place, doing a little dance he's so happy.


	3. Coincidence

**Sorry this story hasn't been updated in a while guys, I wont plague your minds with excuses but I'm back now *stock cheering sound effect***

 **Hope you guys/girls/others enjoy the new chapter, this story's got some juicy stuff coming in the future.**

Grizz and Ice Bear are sitting on the couch in the cave. Grizz is on his laptop, Ice Bear watching TV. Grizz opens a new tab in his browser and goes to his 'ComplexionNovel' page. He scrolls down through the posts from various meme accounts he follows and notices a post from his brother. It's a selfie of him at the mall, but he isn't alone. He's sharing his picture with a girl neither of the brothers had ever seen before. He looks down to the caption "Had a great time with Zara Brook at the mall today". Grizz tries to think if he knows anyone by the name of the one tagged in the post, but nothing comes to mind. He starts to wonder how Panda met this girl, Panda's never really been good at talking to girls… or guys… or being confident in general. "Hey bro?" Grizz says trying to get the attention of Ice Bear. At that exact moment the front door swings open and Panda enters the cave looking extremely proud. "Hey Pan, where were ya buddy?" Grizz asks while wiggling his eyebrows.

"I was on a date, with a girl" Panda responds sounding very triumphant. Grizz lets out a little giggle,

"I know, I saw your post" Grizz explains. Panda gives a smirk and walks into the kitchen to get something to eat. "So, who is she?" Grizz asks, sounding like a little girl gossiping at a sleepover.

"Her name's Zara. She's the coolest. She's funny, she's smart, we have similar interests, she's just got all the bases covered" Panda rants about the biggest crush of his life.

"Is she hot?" Grizz asks playfully. Panda gives a sarcastic glare and goes back to rummaging through the fridge. "Pan don't leave me hanging" Grizz says getting impatient.

"Yes, she's hot Grizz" Panda replies lacklusterly. Grizz laughs,

"Panda you playa, gotchu's a mighty fine lady". Panda looks at him with his eyes half closed.

"Please don't ever say that again" Panda requests. Panda hears a sound, a new sound that he has never heard before. The sound is coupled with a small vibration in his pocket. He stands up straight and takes out his phone to investigate. He is not greeted with his normal lock screen, but instead with a small heart on the screen with '1 new match' written under it. This can only mean one thing, one of the several dating apps he owns has finally matched him with someone. He grows upset, this could not possibly come at a worse time, he was really starting to like Zara. Was he willing to throw that away for some random person from a dating app. Well, this app did have an impeccable track record for matching perfect couples, and he wasn't even entirely sure if Zara even wanted a relationship. 'To heck with it' Panda thinks to himself, 'if this is going to finally get me a girlfriend then I'm ok with any cost'. He opens his phone, he starts to feel a little bit guilty that he is just going to drop Zara like this. He presses on the app icon, I mean what if she really did like him, she was a really cool girl. He presses on the notifications tab at the top of the screen, is he really willing to just ditch one of the coolest and most interesting girls he has ever met for some other random person. He is prompted with 1 notification reading "1 new match", he presses on it. 'Whatever, It's behind me now, I just want to see who this person is' Panda concludes. He waits for the profile to load. The profile finally loads after what feels like forever, and his face drops. Panda cannot believe what he is seeing. He reads through the information of his perfect match. Name: Zara Brook, Age: 21, Gender: Female, Interests: Gaming, social media, artist. He scrolls down and is greeted with her bio which reads "Hi, I'm Zara. I'm just a lowly gamer girl looking for love. I like gaming and social media mostly and dabble with art. I get pretty lonely sometimes so I'm hoping to find someone who I can spend a lot of time. Things I look for in a guy are kindness and if they make me laugh. I'm very open to any sort of relationship, sexual or not. A perfect date for me would just be to stay inside and play 2 player video games and cuddle all night". Panda nearly has a heart attack reading this.

"You ok bro? Your eyes are the size of plates" Grizz jokes wondering what surprised his brother so much.

"We matched on a dating app" Panda says very quietly, still in shock and disbelief.

"That's great Pan! That proves that you guys would be good together" Grizz exclaims, happy for his brother.

"Ya, excuse me for a second" Panda steps outside. He looks up at the stars in the sky, then down to his phone and looks at Zara's profile picture. He screams like a little girl on christmas morning. He doesn't think he's ever been this happy before. His phone then vibrates and is taken to a chat room. He reads "Well, if this isn't one hell of a coincidence I don't know what is ;3". It was sent from none other than Zara.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, next ones will be longer :3**


	4. Preparation

Panda is laying in bed fast asleep, dreaming about riding a horse through time and space with a magic screwdriver companion. He is sudden shocked awake as he feels a strong vibration right next to his left ear. He opens his eyes and takes his phone in his right hand (humanized, remember? But they still live in a cave for some reason….). He clicks on the home button at the bottom of the screen to be greeted with a similar heart icon from yesterday, with text underneath it that reads "2 new DM's". Panda smiles as he already knows who they're from, his crush Zara. He types in his passcode and opens his phone where he is taken directly into the texting window. "Hey, I'm not busy with work today" "Wanna meet up?" Panda reads the messages from Zara 3 times, just making sure what he's looking at is real. He begins to type in the text bar but then stops and thinks. 'Wait, don't people say it's better to leave girls hanging for a bit so I don't seem desperate?' he ponders. 'Ya, I'll leave these here for about 2 hours then I'll-' but before he could finish that thought, he had already sent a whole paragraph asking where she wanted to meet and what she wanted to do. Panda got up out of bed and walked into the kitchen, feel very confident and happy. He spots Ice Bear on the couch, fast asleep. 'That's strange, Ice Bear usually sleeps in the fridge' Panda thinks. He opens the fridge to get some milk and is greeted with a sleeping Grizz. "... I'm not even gonna ask" Panda exclaims to no one in particular. Panda grabs the milk, then gets the cereal out of the cupboard and sits at the table. He scrolls through Zara's bio a couple more times as he is eating his bowl of (INSERT OBLIGATORY CEREAL BRAND NAME HERE). After he finishes he gets jumpscared by Grizz running out of the fridge, yelling, and jumping out the window. Panda just sits there in awe at what exactly just happened. He looks over to Ice Bear, now wide awake, looking just as surprised as Panda. "What's with him?" Panda asks Ice Bear. Ice Bear shrugs his shoulders and turns on the TV. Panda looks back down at his phone, 'How about we meet at the Cafe near the University?' he reads. Panda is ecstatic, he feels all giddy like he's going to burst out laughing for no particular reason. He runs back into his room to figure out what he's going to wear. He eventually decides on his usual get-up, his baggy black and white sweater, black jeans, his black thick rimmed glasses and his black beanie. Panda exits his room, "Hey Ice, I'm going out for the day, you guys probably won't see me until tonight". Ice Bear gives him a thumbs up,

"Ice Bear approves of Panda x Zara" he says with a nearly unnoticeable smirk. Panda blushes a bit and leaves the cave. He locks the door behind him and sees Grizz, face first rummaging around in the trash. Panda opens his mouth to ask him what the hell has gotten into him, but just decides not to, 'it's like war time, no time to question this shit' Panda thinks to himself as he walks towards town

 **Chapters will be 1000-500 words now (unless I'm feeling like doing more), but they will be much more frequent :)**


	5. Café

Panda is walking down the sidewalk in the big part of the city on his way to meet Zara at the University, the tall buildings and infrastructures looming overhead. He passes by many stores that on any normal occasion he would browse in. He passes store after store as he makes his way towards the university on the far side of town, feeling more determined than ever before. 'Okay, so just be yourself, she likes you for who you are so just don't try to be someone that you're not like you always do' Panda tells himself as he nears his destination. The University comes into view as Panda turn the corner at the four way intersection, Panda scans the surrounding area looking for the Cafe that Zara described as the meeting place. Panda looks left and right trying to find some sort of building resembling a cafe but to no avail, he simply can't find it anywhere. He begins to think that maybe the Cafe she was talking about was INSIDE the University. A chill goes up Panda's spine, a large building filled with people his age that he doesn't know, he starts to get a bit anxious. He begins to have second thoughts about it and wonders if the threat of doing something stupid in front of tons of potential peers is worth the risk of seeing this girl. Then, however, he clears his mind and assures himself that it will be fine. He approaches the front door to the University and puts his hand out to reach the handle. He again begins to hesitate, he just feels way too shy to be in a place like this, 'what if people judge me? What if they don't like what I'm wearing? Oh god, why did I agree to met her in a University?'. Panda once again pushes these thoughts to the back of his mind, he grabs the door handle and swings the door open. The sight he is greeted with is like nothing he's quite ever seen, a large corridor filled to the brim with young adults going about their day. On either side there are small chain restaurants and coffee shops, there are many shop and restaurant name that he recognizes. He begins to get flustered at the amount of Cafes and coffee shops there are, how is he supposed to know which one Zara wanted to meet at. He scans around the room looking for any indication of her presence. He then spots a familiar hairstyle sitting alone at the Blue Bottle Cafe. He begins to walk towards the Cafe, trying to think of some creative way to enter, something that will make her laugh. Then he gets an idea. He sneaks up behind her and puts his arm up on the booth that she is sitting in. "Aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?" Panda jokes. Zara nearly spits out her coffee and turns around, laughing hysterically. She reaches up and wraps her arms around him, he responds by doing the same. Panda walks and sits down on the opposite side of the booth.

"That was the worst pick-up line ever!" Zara states, still in hysterics.

"Haha, ya, that was kind of the point" Panda responds with a smile. He looks at her hands and sees a half empty cup of coffee. "Oh crap, I didn't keep you waiting did I?" Panda asks, trying not to seem like a jerk.

"Nope! I only got out of bed about half an hour ago" Zara says.

"Oh, so you live in the area then?" Panda asks.

"I live on campus, I'm a student here" Zara replies with a smile.

"Oh! Awesome, what program are you in?" Panda asks. He's never found himself more intrigued about hearing about someone's life.

"I study game design, video games are my passion and being a star game designer is my dream." Zara replies enthusiastically.

"Awesome! I've never really been a hardcore gamer, I play them with my brothers on occasion" Panda says. Zara gets a slightly disappointed expression on her face and nods. Panda regrets saying that, he needs to find some way to fix it. "Umm, you should show me the games that you like to play some time, I've been wanting to get into gaming" Panda reassures. A smile grows on Zara's face,

"I'm glad you said that, because that's what we're doing today!" she exclaims. She gets up and holds out her hand to help up Panda.

"What do you mean?" Panda asks with a confused expression. Zara holds up 2 tickets, the tickets are to the best arcade in town, known to the public for having the best games in the entire city. "HOLLY CRAP! That place is crazy expensive! Where did you get those?" Panda question excitedly.

"I bought 'em, with money" Zara replies. Then her expression changes to a more sarcastic one "They weren't cheap" Zara grabs Panda's collar and pulls him close to her face, a huge blush grows on his face due to the sudden notion. "So you better make it worth my while" Zara threatens, trying desperately to keep a straight face, but fails. She lets go of him and the two start laughing. They begin to walk to the front door, Panda has nervous butterflies, but at the same time is insanely happy. He then feels a sensation on his hand, he looks down to see that Zara has taken his hand in hers. His blush returns, Zara takes notice and chuckles. The two hold hands as they walk into the thick of the city towards the arcade.

 _ **HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**_


	6. Attire

_**Hey guys/girls and all other gender configurations, new chapter is here! *Thunderous cheers and applause*. Now this chapter is going to be a little different, because it's going to be told from the perspective of Zara! So that you people can have some sort of idea what's going through that pretty little head of hers. And for people who are wondering her name is pronounced like 'Sarah' but with a Z. I must warn you though, this chapter's subject matter is a bit more, how you say, mature**_ **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** _ **. So ya! Hope you enjoy :D**_

'How is this even happening right now?' Zara thinks to herself. She is currently walking into town, holding hands with a guy she only met yesterday, and she's treasuring every second of it. This is the closest she's ever been to a guy since high school, and better yet, this one is SUPER cute. His name is Panda, Zara met him while she was walking around alone in the mall, as she usually does when she's off school for the day. He's probably THE most genuine and sincere guy she's ever met in her entire life, up until this point she had doubted that someone like this could even exist. He's real alright, but whether he's into her is another story. Zara is wearing a male tank top with an unzipped black hoodie, so her cleavage is directly on display, and he hasn't looked at her boobs even once. 'Is he gay?' Zara thinks to herself. Well that doesn't make any sense, his bio on the dating site said that he was looking for a woman.

"Or maybe he IS gay" Zara accidentally says out loud. She covers her mouth with both hands and Panda turn around and looks at her.

"What?" Panda asks with an incredibly puzzled expression.

"NOTHING, I was um, talking about….. Umm… one of my guy friends!" Zara quickly replies, trying to recover. Panda raises one eyebrow and crosses his arms, he's not buying that excuse for a second. Zara sighs, "Alright alright. I was talking about you, I was thinking it and it just slipped out, I always seem to do that at the worst times".

"It's fine that you were just thinking it and it slipped out, the thing that's concerning me is what reason I could have given to make you think I was gay" Panda assures with a worried expression creeping onto his face. Zara blushes a bit and breaks eye contact with Panda.

"Well…. Um….. I'm not really sure how to put this" Zara says trying to find some way to word what she was just thinking about without seeming like some kind of creep. "Well, what am I wearing right now?" Zara questions. Panda raises his eyebrow again and studies her top to bottom, not breaking the scan at any point.

"You're wearing dark brown Birkenstocks with socks, which I must add you can do so much better" Panda begins. Zara chuckles at his remark about her choice of footwear. "You're wearing obviously pre-torn blue jeans, a FNAF sweater that you ordered off of , I've seen that design on there, and a men's tank top from Bluenotes" Panda finishes. Zara is taken back by his vast knowledge of her outfit.

"Damn Pan! You sure know your stuff when it comes to my choice of clothes, how'd you know these were pre-torn?" Zara questions, to which Panda gives a modest smile and shrugs his shoulders. "Anyway, do you notice anything about my outfit? Anything that might persay, attract attention?" Zara hints.

"Well that sweater would probably draw a crowd if you were at some sort of games convention" Panda responds, gesturing to her sweater.

"No not that. Anything about…" Zara hesitates to finish her sentence. "This are?" Zara finishes, making a circle motion with her hand around very prominent her cleavage. Panda looks to where she is gesturing and a blush grows on his face.

"You mean… your boobs?" Panda asks with a red face. Zara nods with smile. Panda looks away.

"I put 'em out on display, but you didn't look at them once" Zara says. Panda grows a confused expression.

"Grizz always told me that it's rude to look at a girl's chest without permission" Panda says, his blush still very prominent all across his face.

"Wowwww, Panda the gentleman" Zara jokes. "I wouldn't have put 'em out there for the world to see if I didn't want people to look" Zara assures with a seductive grin. Panda's face goes even more red.

"I'd still prefer if I didn't have to look" Panda says. Zara is puzzled by this response, 'What kind of straight guy doesn't want to look at boobs?!'.

"Why not, for most guys your age it's impossible to look at anything else?" Zara says, trying to stifle a laugh. Panda sighs,

"Are you really going to make me say it?" Panda asks. Zara raises an eyebrow.

"Say what?" She replies. Panda sighs again and his blush grows EVEN larger.

"Because I don't want to get a boner in public" Panda reluctantly answers. Zara bursts out laughing as panda just crosses his arms and looks away, trying to hold back a smile. Zara put one hand on his shoulder,

"You're too much Pan" She says between laugher. Panda gives in to the smile and allows it to spread across his face. Zara can tell that he is happy she accepts his honest response. "Well if that's how you feel Pan then I won't force you to stare at my busm" Zara says as she reaches down to zip up her sweater. As she begins zipping her sweater up she heard a soft whine from none other than Panda. She bursts out laughing again, this time even louder than before. Panda blushes again but has a large smile printed across his face. "Says he doesn't want to look at my chest, then whines when I put it away" Zara says while sarcastically shaking her head. Panda lets out a little laugh.

"Shut up" Panda jokes while he fake punches her shoulder. The two resume walking towards the arcade, but an awkward silence now separates them. "That shirt looks really good on you" Panda says. Zara smiles,

"I knew you would enjoy the view" she says.

"NOT WHAT I MEANT" Panda replies embarrassed.

 _ **See you peoples in the next chapter**_ **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


End file.
